Devices such as steam mops and handheld steamers are configured for cleaning a wide variety of common household surfaces such as bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum, as well as countertops, stove tops and the like. Typically, steam mops comprise at least one tank or reservoir for storing liquid that is fluidly connected to a selectively engageable pump or valve. The outlet of the pump or valve is fluidly connected to a steam generator, which comprises a heating element for heating the liquid. The steam generator produces steam, which can be directed towards the surface to be cleaned through a distributor nozzle or a manifold located in a foot or cleaning head that engages the surface to be cleaned. Steam is typically applied to the backside of a cleaning pad that is removably attached to the cleaning head. Steam eventually saturates the cleaning pad and the damp pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the surface, thereby collecting and absorbing soil and soiled cleaning composition into the pad.
Additionally, auxiliary compositions, such as fragrances, detergents or other additives can be supplied via the liquid tank for distribution through the surface cleaning apparatus to improve cleaning efficacy or to provide other sensory benefits. Alternatively, these auxiliary compositions can be impregnated, embedded, encapsulated within, or otherwise affixed to the cleaning pad. Steam from the steam distributor nozzle can release the composition onto the surface to be cleaned.
Some steam appliances locate a removable water supply tank and a steam generating device on an upright handle and deliver steam through a universal joint to a pivoting cleaning foot that is typically covered by a reusable cleaning pad. One example is the BISSELL Steam Mop™ Deluxe (Model 31N1). Details of a similar steam mop device are disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN2482956 to Wu, issued Mar. 27, 2002. In an alternate configuration, the steam generator can be located on the cleaning head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,990 to Shaw, issued Jul. 1, 2003.
Other steam appliances include a fluid distribution system that incorporates an auxiliary hand tool for steam cleaning above-floor surfaces. The auxiliary hand tool is fluidly connected to a fluid conduit that guides steam from the steam generator to a steam outlet in the auxiliary hand tool as more fully disclosed in International Application No. PCT/US10/45167, filed Aug. 11, 2010, titled “Upright Steam Mop with Auxiliary Hand Tool”, published as WO2011/019814, which is assigned to BISSELL Homecare, Inc.
The use of tile as floor and wall coverings has become increasingly popular in recent years. A typical floor tile installation comprises a plurality of tiles bonded to an underlying subfloor by a bonding material, including mortar and grout. Typically, tiles are mounted to a subfloor and spaced apart such that a gap exists between adjacent tiles. The gap can ordinarily range from about ⅛ inch to ¾ inch wide. These gaps are filled with grout, which results in a network of grout lines between the tiles. The grout lines can be recessed slightly below the tile surface in the form of grooves, which tend to collect soil and are difficult to clean because mop pads, including steam mop pads, tend to scrub along the top surface of the tile and miss the recessed grout lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,475 to Jafarmadar, issued May 9, 2000, discloses multiple embodiments of a grout cleaning apparatus. The disclosed devices generally include a fluid delivery system that includes a liquid reservoir, a flow control valve and a liquid dispensing head mounted to a handle. An agitator on the head is configured to scrub grout joints. The agitator can comprise a stationary brush mounted on the head or, alternatively, a rotatably mounted brush wheel that is operably connected to an electric motor.